the_minds_reflectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jinx Chernobyl
J I N X C H E R N O B Y L ' P E R S O N A L I T Y' L I K E S: * Computers * Silence * Night * Secrets * Watching D I S L I K E S: * Those who think they know things. * Those who cannot listen. * Those who are blind to the world. F E A R S: * Unknown * People that can see through him. O T H E R: Jinx is very mysterious, different and introverted person. He is often found residing in a small quiet enclosed area, or in a private room on technology. He is a very highly intelligent self-taught hacker, and experienced in the art of deception. He has the power, and ability to manipulate people easily, in order to carry-out certain tasks. Jinx is also know for being a very good listener, and hears things most others don't notice. With silence as a constant companion, he is able to point out a disturbance in the atmosphere easily. 'A P P E A R A N C E' L O O K S: H A I R C O L O R: Shorter Black Hair E Y E C O L O R: Dark Chocolate Brown S K I N C O L O R: Pale/Caucasian/White H E I G H T: 6'2" W E I G H T: 160 lbs U S U A L A T T I R E: White/Black T-Shirts Black Khaki Pants Classy Black Dress Shoes Large Black Baggy Coat Charcoal Black Top-hat H I S T O R Y: Jinx is unaware of most of his past, and unable to remember anything past the one fateful day he found himself stranded in the middle of solitary confinement. Jinx was around twenty years of age at the time, and had a good deal of knowledge about the world. When he had first awoken he was unaware of his surroundings, blinded by the bright florescent lights. Moments later he felt something, strange, painful almost, something far worse than fear. He felt the bitter stab of insanity, something biting at the edge of his mind. As he started to become more aware of his surrounding, the feeling began to grow, engulfing him in the pain and fear, something slowly eating away at his mind. Suddenly he heard a small slight creak, the kind that closely resembles when you step on an old stair case. He quickly whipped around to witness a tall dark figure enter through what he thought was to be a solid brick wall. In his hand Jinx saw that he held a long sharp pointed needle, with a dark liquid held in it's interior. The man slowly approached Jinx, and suddenly grabbed his arm. Then taking his other arm, the man quickly took the needle, and injected it into Jinx's arm puncturing his soft flesh. Jinx, taken by utter surprise, felt the horrid feeling suddenly seep away from his mind, only to be hit by a sharp wave of blackness. W I P M O R E G E N D E R: Male S E X U A L I T Y: Asexual (Not Sexually Active) A G E: 34 B L O O D T Y P E B N A T I O N A L I T Y: American B I R T H D A T E: 7/26/1981 Category:Characters